Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 July 2013
07:04 Hi, how are you? 07:07 yo yo yo 07:11 Do you speak spanish? 07:14 Not well 07:22 o.o 07:22 if only killian were here xd 07:25 aw xd 07:26 xd 07:28 i've been watching another netflix series called hemlock grove. freya tingley is in it. it's kind of an interesting and gruesome horror series. it reminds me a lot of american horror story. 07:29 xd 07:29 i keep seeing ads for it 07:30 :D 07:31 trust me. if you watch it, the style of it will remind you a lot of american horror story. 07:31 though the sex scenes make me wanna laugh. 07:31 it's so fucking dramatic. xd 07:31 like, dramatic to the point it's absurd. 07:32 the story is about a mostly white and upper class affluent neighborhood in pennyslvania that has a terrible killing of a girl. she was literally torn in half, and they suspect an animal did it to her. 07:33 oh wowo 07:33 apparently, the world "upir" is used in the series to describe rich folks? xd and the new kid that moves into the neighborhood at the time of the killing is dubbed a "gyspy" ? 07:34 i will say it has a werewolf in it, but it's not some fake plastic twilight shit lol. the transformation is pretty gruesome :S 07:35 i get the sense with every episode i watch there's like a pink elephant in the room o.o 07:36 like, there's obviously something going on in the story, but the pieces the puzzle haven't come fully together yet, so it gives that creepy feeling that there's some crazy shit, but i dunno what it could be xd 07:36 i also recommend the netflix series "top of the lake" if you're looking for other shit to watch. xd i just finished it. it's pretty good. 07:40 wow 07:40 awesome 07:42 :D 07:43 top of the lake ... the general summary is about a 12 year old girl who gets pregnant. sounds like a typical story, but there's more to it than it seems. especially since she claims she doesn't know how she got pregnant. 07:44 oh, and bye henry's castle xd 07:44 i'm fixing the links for it 07:45 xd 07:45 woo! 07:46 :D 07:46 the game of thrones page is kinda useless xd 07:47 thorns o.o 07:47 not thrones xd 07:51 yeah 07:51 xd 07:51 Jennifer Koenig#comm-130227 07:52 -_- 07:52 wtf is that point of that? xd 07:53 are they the same person? 07:54 they must be 07:54 William Smee (Enchanted Forest)#comm-130222 07:54 look at that conversation 07:55 they are the same person 07:55 i think so, at least. 07:55 block time! :D 07:57 :D 07:57 he was pretty annoying to begin with. 07:59 yup 08:02 what should we do about the yaoguai page ? 08:04 combine? 08:04 hmm 08:05 i guess ? 08:06 xd 08:09 xd 08:15 i'm sorry, but i'm going to get rid of the game of thorns page xd 08:15 hey 08:15 hey :D 08:15 who was pretty annoying? 08:16 a user xd 08:16 oh 08:16 let me find the link 08:16 this William Smee (Enchanted Forest)#comm-130222 08:17 read from the first comment 08:17 what a looser 08:18 xd 08:18 yes 08:18 xd 08:19 today was my last day, at the job from hell 08:19 aw 08:19 it feels so good to be free 08:20 :D 08:20 i'm glad for you 08:20 thanks 08:20 I start my new job on the 22 08:20 22nd* 08:24 have either of you seen this? 08:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diU70KshcjA 08:24 o.o 08:29 this is seriously a OUaT rip-off.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBXRlm76V28 08:31 o.o 08:31 o.o 08:31 let me see 08:31 woah 08:31 Violet from the incredibles? 08:31 gtfo 08:31 looooool. 08:31 lol 08:32 Thread:130005#25 08:33 ugh that cartoon ... 08:33 it looks really typical :S 08:33 with the big doe eyed girls. big hair. the exaggerated eyelashes and makeup. :S 08:33 i mean, wtf? this show probably caters to like 12 year olds or something. 08:34 notice Snow White's daughter has blonde hair? 08:34 i didn't get to that part yet 08:34 oh 08:35 xd 08:35 which part is it? xd 08:35 the daughter of the mad hatter ... 08:35 I think her name is Apple 08:35 that doesn't look like paige.. 08:35 o.o 08:35 serious? xd 08:36 omg the prince looks like a total geek 08:36 dude, that kind of wardrobe and those glasses? xd who wears that to school ? 08:36 over dramatic, much? lol. 08:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaqxuxJANIM.... the daughter of Sleeping Beauty looks like OUaT's Aurora 08:37 uh, is that prom queen looking girl that just walked into the lunch room snow white's daughter ? o.o 08:37 yeah 08:37 o.o 08:37 the Giant's son is named Tiny 08:37 Apple White ?????? 08:37 rofl 08:37 omg. 08:38 OUaT rip-off, all the way 08:39 apple is so ....... no offense, but an airhead. 08:39 :S why do people always make that blond ditzy stereotype? 08:39 no kidding 08:39 i'm not even blonde and it's just ... ugh. awful to watch. 08:39 I like the geeky Prince Dexter Charming, though 08:39 xd 08:40 or whatever his name is 08:40 and on the arm of the blonde airhead is her airhead boyfriend. ugh. 08:40 it's like the fairytale version of ken and barbie :S 08:40 o.o 08:40 only just really a pair of airheads xd 08:40 lol 08:40 so plastic lol. 08:42 oh no.... Cinderella's daughter is named Ashley 08:42 o.o 08:42 wow. 08:42 you can tell they wanted to make it coincidential with once upon a time :S 08:42 hahaha!!!!! 08:43 lol 08:44 ew 08:45 xd 08:45 you watched the video ? 08:45 no, i couldn't. 08:45 Too may bright colors 08:45 it is so stupid.... but I am laughing my head off 08:46 yes, too many color contrasts O.o 08:46 what.... they live in the Enchanted Forest???? 08:46 08:46 and it's kind of corny that they made raven and apple complete color opposites of each other. really lame. 08:46 whaaaa ? 08:46 o.o. 08:46 xd 08:49 oh no.... the daughter of Red Riding Hood is a werewolf 08:50 :S 08:50 is there no creativity left in the world? 08:53 guess not 08:54 xd 08:55 wow 08:56 o.o 09:09 brb 09:09 ok 09:32 o.o 09:36 well, brb. going to grab something to eat xd and watch more hemlock grove :D 10:42 you know.... 10:43 i wonder how cool it was for the people in Storybrooke, when the curse broke, to realize they were princes and princesses 10:43 like, from the storybrooke memories standpoint 10:43 "Holy shit, I'm Cinderella!" 2013 07 12